Masked
by Anjyu
Summary: Yuri has become the new Czar of Russia and decides to host a masked ball to celebrate. Leon is the king of France and Yuri's best friend. The night of the ball Leon meets a mysterious girl who changes everything for him. Will he uncover her secret? LxS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Yuri sat in his study one afternoon contemplating a special way of celebrating his new found glory. Three short days before he had been crowned the new Czar of Russia after his poor father's death. Yuri was in a bind. He needed a wife, and he thought the only way to do so that was to invite special royalty from around the world to find himself a suitable bride, but this special occasion had to be spectacular, something he'd never done before.

"Oh Kenneth!" Yuri called out to his royal advisor.

A blond haired blue-eyed young man hurriedly entered the room, "Yes your highness?" the young-man addressed him.

"Kenneth I need your help here. You know very well that I, Yuri new Czar of Russia am in need of a wife. I have decided to throw a ball and invite very special guests from across the world to find a possible bride. Can you help me get a better idea than just a ball though?" explained Yuri.

"What about a masked ball where everyone is dressed in masks and elaborate costumes?" suggested Ken.

"Kenneth you're a genius!" remarked Yuri happily.

"Why thank you your highness!" blushed Ken.

"Now help me make out invitations for all our guests. The ball will be thrown two months from today. Get me a planning committee started!" he commanded.

"I'll get right on it your highness!" replied Ken.

"Make sure you invite that divine English princess Layla and her family too. I'd really enjoy her company." he smirked.

"Yes sir." Kenneth replied writing down a list of names.

"Oh and don't forget my old friend king Leon either of France." Yuri reminded him.

"Yes sir." Kenneth replied adding his name to the list.

"Get to work Kenneth. We have lots of people to invite! Don't forget anyone!" Yuri commanded.

"You can count on me!" Ken reassured him.

The days became busier and busier as Yuri made plans for his new ball. Invitations were sent out to all his guests as he began to prepare for his divine celebration as the new Czar of Russia.

**Author's Note**: I can't give you a good summery of this story unless I just make a special effort to do so, hence fanfiction does not give me enough space to do so. Masked is a lovely little piece about Sora, Layla, Yuri and Leon but mainly just SoraxLeon. Ahem anyways Yuri has become the new "Czar" of Russia and decides to celebrate by having a masked ball and inviting royalty from across the world. Leon is his best friend which is the king of France. Layla is the princess of England, and Yuri mainly just throws the ball to try and impress her to gain her affections. Leon is very cold and untouchable with very little interest in women because he's so untrusting. Layla brings her maidservant Sora along with her to keep her company. Sora and Layla share a strong bond and are very good friends. Sora has sworn a life of servant hood to Layla after she saved her life. Sora knows she cannot attend Yuri's ball because she isn't royalty but decides to go beyond Layla's wishes to stay hidden and come out just to see what's going on. She is masked of course, but Leon finds her very enthralling and decides to dance with her. She tries every way in the world to say no, but he will not be refused. They end up dancing the night away until Sora loses track of time and realizes she has to go. Leon asks her her name, but she says "It's complicated" and runs off which leaves Leon in a fury searching high and low for the mysterious guest that has captured his heart. When he finds out who she really is and where she comes from will love prevail? Read and find out!


	2. You're Invited

**Chapter One**

**You're Invited**

**Author's Note: **Hello I'm Anjyu, and this my second Kaleido Star fic. Please feel free to review, and I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of _Masked._

Yuri's invitations went out to countries across the world stretching from border to border. The first to receive an invitation was May Wong, the Chinese princess.

"May it looks like you've received an invitation all the way from Russia." her mother commented as she eyed it suspiciously.

"Why? I don't have any affairs with any Russians..." scoffed May rudely.

"It says you've been invited to a special kind of ball being hosted by Yuri Killian the new Czar of Russia. It says you must wear a special costume with a mask." her mother commented.

"A ball you say? Maybe I could go just to make some affairs with some royal officials. The Chinese trading company is losing its touch. Maybe I could make amends and offers with a few folks just for the sake of my people. It would be the perfect opportunity because everyone will be in one spot." May told her mother.

"Oh May you are so considerate of our people!" cried her mother.

May smirked, "I guess I'm going then."

Rosseta the princess of Belgium received the second letter.

"Oh mother you must let me go!" pleaded Rosetta when she received her invitation.

"You are far to young to travel alone, and it's all the way in Russia! Your father and I can't both go." her mother replied.

"But I want to go! I've never been to a ball before!" protested Rosetta.

"Maybe I could see if your cousin Ana could accompany you." her mother decided.

"Oh thank you so much mother!" Rosetta cried cheerfully.

The next letter came to Mia princess of Holland.

"Are you going to Yuri's royal ball your highness?" asked one of her servant girls.

"I suppose even though I'm not too pleased with his father bombing my poor country to death and plundering our goods!" yelled Mia angrily.

"Maybe you could work out a deal if you go then?" the servant girl suggested.

"That's the only reason why I plan on going. If Yuri can invite me to his ball, then he can return my people's goods." Mia explained.

The fourth letter made its way to Princess Layla of England.

"Miss Layla you have a letter from someone." Sora said as she walked into Layla's study.

"Who's it from?" asked Layla not taking her eyes from her book.

"Yuri Killian the Czar of Russia." Sora announced.

Suddenly Layla tore her eyes from the page as she got up to meet Sora, "Let me see it." she commanded as she took the letter from Sora.

Layla read over it briefly before tossing it aside.

"I'm not going to his stupid ball! He's a bumbling idiot to think I will waste my precious time on him!" scoffed Layla.

"Why don't you go Miss. Layla? You would have a wonderful time I believe even though I have never been to a ball, I hear their amazing, and it's a masked ball! How wonderful!" Sora sighed dreamily.

"You really want me to go don't you?" she asked turning towards her friend.

"Only if you want to." she said looking at the floor shyly.

"I suppose I could use the fresh air. It's too hot for my tastes in England anyways. Some time away might be nice." Layla commented.

"So you're going then!?" asked Sora excitedly.

"Yes, and you shall accompany me, so help me start packing." Layla instructed her.

"Yes your highness!" Sora said with a bow as she darted off and began preparing for the trip ahead.

Layla smiled to herself, "Such a naive girl."

The very last letter came to Yuri's best and oldest friend Leon king of France.

"Leon you have a letter from Yuri the Czar of Russia." exclaimed his royal advisor as he gave him the invitation.

"Thank you." Leon commented shooing him away as he closed the door to his study.

Leon sat back down in his chair and took out his reading glasses. He opened the envelope with Yuri's family crest on it and read.

Dear Leon,

You have been invited to attend my very first Masked Ball. Please take the time to come. I have prepared very entertaining events for us, and it's been nearly two years since I last saw you. My father has died, and I am now the new Czar of Russia, and this is my way of celebrating it. Please feel free to attend. The ball is in two months. I want to see you my old friend, and I want you to attend.

Yours Truly,

Yuri Killian.

The letter Yuri sent Leon wasn't very formal, but it was respectful.

Leon smiled at this which he rarely ever did.

"I guess it's time I pay my old friend a visit then." he said to himself as he sipped his coffee.

The next two months each guest prepared themselves for Yuri's special ball. They intently worked on their costumes putting in bits and pieces of their countries heritage. No costume would look the same. Everyone excitedly awaited for that special day, and it soon came...


	3. From Across The Room

**Chapter Two**

**From Across The Room**

Everyone poured into Russia like the drop of a hat. Body guards and protection agencies were on call like never before as royalty from all parts of the world came to attend Yuri's world famous masked ball. The night before the ball there would be an evening party with a special banquet, so everyone could get acquainted. Contests would be held, and the turmoil that any country may have against each other would be set aside for the week long celebration. Yuri meant for everything to be perfect and to accommodate everyone's needs, especially Miss. Layla's.

"Sora please put that over there." Layla instructed her servant girl.

"Yes your highness!" Sora replied as she placed all of Layla's things carefully beside her bed.

"You will room here with me." Layla instructed her.

"Yes, but most of the other guests are putting their servants in the slave quarters. It's really okay if you don't want me to stay. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you Miss. Layla." Sora said biting her lip.

"Nonsense you're staying here with me! Yuri isn't even separating the male and female servants. I can't have someone possibly taking advantage of you. You must keep your purity to keep my household unblemished. I can't have a servant who isn't a virgin. It would look bad for my reputation." Layla told her.

"Yes I understand. I will do as you wish." Sora submitted.

"Good, now let me explain to you about what is to be happening today. Tonight Yuri is hosting a banquet so everyone can get acquainted. I want you to attend the banquet with me and wear something nice but not too fancy as to draw attention to yourself. Servant girls of mine are meant to be suitable but meek. Don't speak unless you're spoken to. It's very rude to draw attention to yourself. You will sit beside me at dinner. Tomorrow night is the ball and meant for royalty only. You will do the suitable thing by staying in your quarters which is my room. Don't leave unless given permission. Please bathe yourself before tonight. The bath chamber is mine, so you will use the one across the hall. That's a very heavy rule. I can't have you bathing in the same chamber as I. Why it's just not worth discussing because you know why." Layla informed her.

"Yes I know why, and thank you for letting me stay here with you. You have been so kind to me Miss. Layla. Sometimes I just feel so ungrateful." Sora said looking down shamefully.

"Don't feel that way. The banquet is in four hours. Go bathe and wash your hair, and wear that light pink spring dress I had bought for you. It suits your color, so I want you to wear it." Layla instructed her.

"Yes Miss Layla." Sora said submissively as she went to tidy up.

"Has Miss. Layla arrived yet?" Yuri asked Ken.

"Yes, she was one of the very first to arrive. She's in her room I suppose getting ready for your banquet tonight sire." Ken replied.

"Well have a bottle of champaign and one hundred red roses sent to her room will you Kenneth?" Yuri asked.

"Yes sire I will get right on it!" Ken said hurrying off.

"You haven't changed a bit I see." a rich French accent erupted from behind Yuri.

"Leon!?" Yuri called out as he turned around suddenly.

"Yes, but it's King Leon now if you haven't forgotten." Leon smirked as met his old friends embrace.

"Good to see you Leon!" Yuri said happily.

"Good to see you as well my old friend." Leon smiled which he rarely ever did.

"Found any women here you like yet?" Yuri said cunningly.

"You know I'm a loner Yuri. I have no interest in pursuing relationships. I'm way too busy for them." Leon spake.

"Will then what will you do without a heir to your throne then to carry on your family name after your gone?" he asked.

"I never said I haven't had sexual relations before. I just have no interest in the pursuit of marriage. Women are all the same. She'll marry me and then run off with another man." Leon retorted.

"I know what your mother did was wrong, but you can't think all women to be the same Leon." Yuri sighed.

"I haven't found one that has impressed me yet." Leon retorted.

"Well when you see some of the beautiful women here you will change your mind! I've invited enough for the both of us." Yuri laughed.

"I'll pass." Leon said turning down the offer.

"Relax and have some fun! The week has just begun." Yuri said cheerfully.

"You plan on trying to bed Miss. Layla the English princess don't you?" Leon asked.

"If I can do some heavy convincing. She isn't an easy one to control." Yuri sighed.

"Good luck with that. You tried last time, and she accounted you as a disgusting pig. I'm surprised she decided to ever grace you with her presence again." Leon laughed.

"Well I am more grown up and more mature now. I'll romance her and sweep her off her feet. She won't know what's coming!" Yuri proclaimed.

"I can't wait to see that one." Leon grinned.

The night of the banquet was a spectacular one. There were jesters, musicians and Russian dancers all to keep everyone entertained. Yuri made sure that it was arranged that Layla sit next to him. Before the banquet started May was chattering away to different royal parties about China's trading problem. Mia was scoping out Yuri hoping that she would catch him at the right time so she could give him a piece of her mind. Rosetta was chatting away excitedly with different people, and everyone accounted her as cute and very delightful as she impressed each one of them with some of her diablo techniques. Leon stared emotionless at everyone as princesses gossiped about how handsome he was hoping he might swoon them off their feet, but he paid no mind to them.

When Layla walked in with Sora everyone was silent. Everyone marveled and gasped at her beauty. Layla wore an aquamarine gown with thousands of tiny diamonds sewn into the fabric. Sora wore a simple pink straight gown that came to the floor. Her dress wasn't anywhere as elegant as Layla's but fit her like a glove. Some people snickered and whispered when they seen her.

"Have you seen anyone who spoils their servant girls as much as Layla?" the princesses of Germany gasped.

"Why yes it's rather distasteful isn't it?" remarked the prince of Norway.

"She's almost like her pet!" snickered the princess of Denmark, but Layla stared at them coldly hushing them up. They dared not slander her anymore.

"I knew it was a bad idea for me to come here..." Sora said under her breath.

"Don't let them bother you. They're just jealous because I have someone as dependable as you Sora. It's none of their business how I treat my servants." Layla reassured her.

"Thank you miss. Layla" Sora smiled as they seated themselves.

Sora sat beside Layla because she knew Layla wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly Yuri entered the room.

"Welcome everyone! I am glad you all came to be here with me tonight! Make yourselves at home! You are all friends of Russia's, so let's celebrate this new beginning! Please make yourselves at home!" Yuri greeted them.

Yuri seated himself on the other side of Layla, and soon dinner was served. Leon was seated on the other side of Yuri, and he stared apathetically at his food as he ate in silence.

"Layla I am so glad you could make it!" Yuri smiled.

"I only came because in England right now it's way to humid and too hot for my tastes." she replied apathetically at Yuri's comment.

"Well did you receive my gift then?" asked Yuri pridefully.

"Yes, and I hate the color red. I absolutely detest roses, and I don't drink anything but wine. Champaign is below my tastes." Layla remarked.

"Well what kind of flowers do you like then?" asked Yuri nervously.

"I enjoy Lillis" Layla said wryly.

"Then how about I bring you some lilies then?" Yuri suggested.

"If you really want to impress me, then it will take much more than roses or champaign. You have a lot of making up to do from last time." she remarked.

"Fine I will do whatever you wish." Yuri agreed.

"Buy me a genuine Russian fur coat then." she instructed him, and he laughed.

"My dear I could bring you a shipload of fur coats!" he bragged.

"That's only my first request." she remarked.

"Well then what is your second then?" Yuri breathed.

"I will tell you only after you have fulfilled the first one." Layla replied.

"Fine." Yuri sighed.

While Layla and Yuri were conversing Sora picked at her food apathetically just as Leon was doing. Suddenly he raised his eyes from the table to meet her gaze. She knew staring was rude, and she felt herself blush as she began eating again. Leon felt his heart jump in his chest. Why was he suddenly drawn to this girl? He was a king, and she was just Layla's servant but still he admired her quaint beauty as the envy of every girl in the room scoffed at her.

"What is your name?" Leon addressed her. It was the first words he'd spoken all night, and Sora almost dropped her plate once she heard him speak.

"My name is Sora." she said as gracefully as she could as she was entailed by everything that was happening.

"Like the sky?" Leon asked.

"Yes..." Sora replied as she felt a faint blush creep across her cheeks.

"Why is it any of your concern what her name is?" shot Layla glaring at him.

Leon smirked, "Such fire in your tongue princess." he remarked.

Layla became hot at his comment, "Sora go to your room." Layla instructed.

"Yes your highness." Sora commended as she hung her head as everyone looked at her in disgust as she dashed off in the direction of her quarters. She felt hot tears stream down her face as she shut the door. Why had he spoken to her!? She just wanted to have a nice night unbothered, and he had ruined everything!

"Make sure you leave my servant girl alone. If you touch her or take advantage her, it will get ugly! Keep your flirtations to yourself because she belongs to me!" Layla shot.

"I had no intention of doing such a thing. I was only striking up a conversation because she was sitting in front of me. Why would I mess around with your servant anyways? She isn't any of my concern." Leon scoffed as he left the table as everyone stared mouth agape at him.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner Yuri, but I believe I am quiet done here." she said excusing herself.

"But Layla!" Yuri protested, but she simply walked away ignoring him.

"Please everyone get back to your fun!" Yuri instructed everyone.

"Darn you Leon..." Yuri mumbled under his breath at Layla's outburst.

The night wore on as Layla readied herself for bed.

"Sora you stay away from that man." Layla instructed her.

"Yes mam." Sora sighed as she helped Layla ready herself for bed.

Leon sat at his desk as he tried to read his novel, but he couldn't keep his mind on anything because Sora kept popping back up in his head no matter how hard he tried to shake her from his thoughts. Why had she made such an impression on him? He sighed as he finally retired to bed as these thoughts plagued him all night long.


	4. Shall We Dance?

**Chapter Three**

**Shall We Dance?**

**Author's Note: **You know I have been thinking of starting a forum for fanfiction writers who just love to write fanfiction. I think it would allow the old more experienced vetrains off to help the new and just give us all a place to chat and hang out. What do you guys think? Well anyways this is the very big chapter where Leon falls for Sora. I hope you all enjoy the third chapter _of Masked._

The next day everyone started very early in the morning to get ready for Yuri's ball. Mia Gulliem, the princess of Holland made the final adjustments to her dress. Her dress was vastly decorated in lace. In Hollish culture lace signified great wealth, and Mia was covered from head to toe in lace to show her sovereignty. The sleeves of her dress were long and cuffed at the bottom, and her hem was very long to show her modesty. Her dress was cream colored. A thin black netting covered her dress that was decorated in elaborate flowers. Her collar was very large and pointed, and she wore a pair of Dutch leather boots with a fine finish. She also adorned herself in gold jewelry to show her aristocracy. Mia's mask was decorated in gold with an emerald stone setting.

May Wong, the Chinese princess wore a black yukata made of pure silk with a pattern of a red dragon going up the side. She wore a pair of flats made of pure gold, and her mask looked liked the legendary golden dragon.

Rosetta adorned her hair in silver butterfly barrettes. Her dress was a royal purple wool walking gown covered in black soutache. The dress had been passed down from her grandmother to her mother and now to her. She had waited forever to wear this dress, and now the occasion arose where she could. Her mask was silver and shaped into a butterfly with a amethyst finish. Her cousin Ana would be accompanying her and chose a purple tuxedo to match Rosetta's colors.

Layla wore an elaborate emerald green dress that poofed out at the bottom. She put many shimmering diamonds in her hair and chose a simple gold mask to wear.

"You look amazing your highness!" Sora gasped.

"Why thank you Sora." Layla smiled.

"I have to be going Sora, and I don't know when I will be back. You may read one of my books if you would like to keep yourself busy." Layla told her.

"Okay thank you Miss. Layla." Sora replied.

"Well I'm off, and you know the rules. No intrusion." Layla forewarned her.

"I wouldn't ever disobey you Miss. Layla!" Sora bowed.

"That's a good girl." Layla smiled as she put her mask on and headed for the ball as did the other individuals.

"I will do as Miss. Layla says and just read a book." Sora said to herself as she opened one of Layla's books and began to read. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the book, but she just couldn't because the ball filled her head with excitement and curiosity. The kind of curiosity that a servant should never fill her head with, but she dreamed on. Maybe she could peek? What would one little peek hurt? She would walk in unnoticed dressed up and in a mask just like everyone else, take a look and then leave just to get these badgering thoughts out of her head. Miss. Layla would never know...

Yuri looked dashingly handsome as all the princesses flirted with him shamefully. He wore a royal blue suit with a gold buttons that went up his coat and black leather boots. The men weren't required to wear masks to the ball, only the women. Yuri didn't care about any of the other women, the only woman he was interested in was Layla Hamilton, princess of England and hopefully the new Queen of Russia soon enough. Yuri searched high and low but only found Leon.

"Leon have you seen Princess Layla?" he asked anxiously.

"No do you think I have been scoping her out or something?" he scoffed at his friends persistence.

"Leon you make me wonder sometimes." Yuri shot back.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked snidely.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're interested in women at all. I mean are you gay or something because I for one am not in love with you!" shot Yuri.

Leon began to laugh, "Even if I was "gay" as you say, you are not beautiful enough for me."

"Ha ha very funny..." Yuri said rolling his eyes until the blond woman in the stunning emerald dress caught his eye.

"There she is..." he breathed as he left his friend like a love sick puppy hoping to get lucky tonight.

"Imbecile." Leon sneered at his comrade as he walked off towards the dessert table.

"How are you tonight Miss. Layla?" Yuri greeted her with a kiss on her hand.

"I am wonderful, thank you." she smiled at him.

"Layla will you dance with me?" Yuri requested.

"Yes Yuri I will dance with you." she agreed looking upon him affectionately.

"_Wow what a change in her mood."_ he thought to himself as they danced as all eyes in the room were on the two. All looked upon them with envy...

"Why does Layla get to dance with Yuri?" sneered the princess of Norway.

"Yuri is an Imbecile! Why would anyone want to dance with him!?" Mia shot back angrily.

"Wow what do you have against Yuri!?" asked the German princess.

"Yes what? He's charming and handsome! What more could you ask for!?" they both sighed dreamily.

"A pig is more charming than that." she laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

Rosetta had made her way off with the court jester who was far much older than her, for she was only thirteen.

"Will you do that trick again fool!?" she clapped with enthusiasm at his amazing tricks and stunts.

"Anything for you princess." he smiled as he did the trick again for her.

"Fool I'm glad you're here." sighed Rosetta happily.

"Why is that?" Fool asked.

"Because you warm my heart up and make me smile." she replied coming closer to him.

"Princess I'm afraid I can't let myself take advantage of you. You're but a child." Fool said etching away.

"Nonsense! In my country many girls are married at my age." Rosetta protested.

"It just isn't right though princess...You're royalty and am I am nothing but a court jester..." he sighed.

"I don't care." she said looking down.

"I couldn't let myself be with you. It would complicate things, and I would most likely be hanged for being with you..." he said looking at her hazily.

"Then let's run away together! I'm in love with you Fool! I have enough money that we can live on the rest of our lives, so please don't leave me! You brought my smile back!" she anticipated as she grasped her hand in his.

Fool was rather shocked by this statement, "Fine tomorrow night everyone is going out to see an Opera. Tell your cousin you do not feel well and wish to stay in bed. Take only what is important to you, and meet me right here tomorrow night. We will catch the next train leaving St. Petersburg, and then we will marry..." he sighed happily.

"Oh thank you Fool!" Rosetta smiled as she kissed him intensely as he embraced her lovingly.

Sora found an elaborate purple dress in her luggage that Layla had had one of her other servant girls to pick out for her. That meant that Layla hadn't ever seen it, so it would be safe to wear. Sora had also snuck a mask in her carrying case if an opportunity such as this were to arise...Sora took care in concealing her identity as so anyone was not to notice her. She would be in for it if that happened...She snuck out of Layla's bedroom and looked left and right hoping she wouldn't be noticed. She knew she was close as she heard the sounds of elaborate music and chatter coming from the dining room. Sora walked in heart thudding in her chest as she looked around nervously. Everyone looked so beautiful in their evening gowns and suits. She almost felt like a rag doll compared to how magnificent some of them looked.

"Would you like some champaign madam?" a voice of a caterer offered.

"No thanks!" Sora blushed as she sighed with relief. Maybe she shouldn't have come after all? No it was worth it. She had never been to anything this exquisite in her life and probably never would get a chance like this again. She noticed Layla out of the corner of her eye as she darted behind a column pillar hoping she hadn't seen her, but she was too enthralled with Yuri to notice anyone.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked from behind, and she turned around quickly to meet the face of the French king who she had been humiliated by the previous night.

"I'm not going anywhere." she replied not knowing what else to say.

"You should be dancing...It's a ball after all. How many chances do you get like this anyway?" he asked her.

"Um not many I suppose?" she said nervously.

"Why don't we dance then?" he suggested.

"I really can't you-" but he cut her off.

"Dance with me. I won't let you leave this ball until you do." he retorted.

"Fine I will dance with you." she sighed at his preoccupation.

"Then let us dance." he said bowing as he gracefully took her hand. Leon didn't really know why he was dancing with this woman. He hadn't danced with anyone all night, but when he had seen her from across the room, he wanted her as he was filled with drive and ambition. Why had this woman taken such a hold on him? She was different, he could feel it...

Sora felt her heart begin to flutter as this man, she didn't even know asked her to dance. No one had ever shown an interest in her before. Most people hated her because of the favor Layla had shown her. Sora lost track of time as they twirled and spun around the room a thousand times over again it felt like.

"You are a marvelous dancer." Leon complimented her.

"Thank you." she blushed through the mask until she noticed the clock struck midnight.

"Wow did you see Leon go?" Yuri grinned.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Layla questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know. She must be one of the late arrivals because I haven't ever seen her before." he presumed.

"Then let's go meet her shall we?" Layla suggested becoming rather curious.

"Yes lets." smiled Yuri as he tucked her arm in his as he walked towards the couple.

Sora felt her heart beat in oblivion as she noticed the attention she had gotten.

Yuri and Layla were coming right in her direction.

"I have to go!" Sora told Leon as she tried to run off, but he grabbed her arm.

"But why? What's your name?" he asked.

"It's complicated!" Sora cried tearing away from his grasp as she ran out of the entrance hall and back to her quarters.

"Did you scare her Leon?" laughed Yuri.

"It's not my problem." he said coldly walking away from his friends jeering comments. Why had she ran off like that? Was he frightening? Why hadn't she told him her name? He had to find her. This woman had changed everything for him, and he knew for some reason if he didn't find her he'd be unhappy the rest of his life...

"Wow what's gotten into him?" Yuri said in surprise.

"Who cares? Let's just have us time. Show me the sights...I want to see what your country is really like." she grinned as she drew a heart on his chest.

"Anything you want, and it shall be done." he smirked as they walked away together.

Sora cried into her pillow that night. It wasn't fair! Why had Layla brought her here anyways? She would have been better off staying in England. She knew she could never be with anyone like him. She was a peasant, and he was a prince. He was charming and delightful but far too good for her ranks, and who knew what kind of trouble she might be in now if he found her out...


	5. Fluttering Hearts

**Chapter Four**

**Fluttering Hearts**

**Author's Note: **This fic isn't doing as well as I thought it would. I suppose I expected more reviews, but I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers who do review my fics. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of _Masked._

The night had been a long one for Sora. When she awoke the next day, she read the clock to see it was 10:00 a.m. She had slept later than she usually would have. Layla's bed was still made, so she must have been out all night with Yuri. Sora knew that it was none of her business what the princess did, so she shook these thoughts from her head. She decided to go get some breakfast, as her stomach began to growl.

Sora yawned as she fixed her hair and put on simple clothes but a little more fancy than the clothes regular servants wore. She was an "upper class" servant as many liked to call her, but she didn't like that kind of attention. She hadn't asked to be Miss. Layla's servant, it just sort of happened. She had been serving Princess Layla for seven years now, and she was grateful she got to be so close to the princess.

**::::The Past::::**

_Sora had been a poor fisherman's daughter, and her mother had died when she was four years old from the plague. She was an only child with no other living relatives close by except for in Wales which was too far to travel for her on her own. Her father often left her alone for long periods of time when he had to go on long fishing trips. She could remember sometimes when he didn't come home for three months at a time. When he was gone for long periods of time, she taught herself how to read and write. She picked up a small job at the fruit market which guaranteed her a meal a day. Sometimes she would find someone to stay with nearby if the weather was bad, and she couldn't go home after work. One summer day, Sora's father left out on another fishing trip but never came back home. His boat was plundered by river pirates, and he was stabbed to death. This meant she had nowhere to go. What kind of job could she get at the age of twelve? She had no real skills, and most women didn't get jobs in today's society. One day when she was fourteen she was walking near the outskirts of town. She had a little money to buy something to eat, and that's what she intended to do. Some thieves cornered her and took her money. She tried to chase after them, but one threw a rock at her knocking her out cold in the middle of a cobble stone street. It must have been fate that day that made Princess Layla come across her when she was out on her daily ride. _

"_Stop the carriage Winston!" she cried when she noticed the young girl in the street._

"_Yes your highness!" The carriage driver obeyed as he stopped the horses._

"_Let me out!" Layla commanded as he came around and opened her door. _

_She jumped out of the carriage as she pulled up her skirts._

_She knelt down beside Sora to check her pulse._

"_She's alive!" she told her carriage driver._

"_What now malady?" he asked._

"_Help me get her up before she goes unconscious! We will bring her back to the palace and get her something to eat, she looks malnourished." Layla sighed affectionately._

"_Yes your highness!" the carriage driver said as he helped get Sora into the carriage. _

_When Sora woke up she was in a soft warm bed with a washcloth on her forehead._

"_Ow!" she winced in pain as she touched the place on her forehead where the rock had hit her._

"_Be still...We think you may have a concussion." spoke a tall blue eyed blond haired woman._

"_Who are you?" asked Sora hazily._

"_I'm Layla princess of England, and I found you in the rode unconscious. Here drink this." she commanded Sora as she handed her a glass of bitter ale._

"_It's bitter!" Sora scowled with lips puckered. _

"_Drink it all down, it will help ease the pain." she said soothingly as she held up a bowl and put the spoon in Sora's mouth._

"_What's that?' Sora gasped as she let the soothing liquid trail down her throat._

"_It's soup. It will make you feel better." Layla replied giving her another spoonful._

"_Why are you doing this?" questioned Sora._

"_Doing what?" asked Layla._

"_Helping me out like this..." Sora said shyly._

"_Because you needed it." Layla remarked._

"_How do you know?" asked Sora crudely._

"_What's to know? When you're out cold in the middle of a road, things don't look to good for you." Layla explained._

"_Thank you..." Sora said meekly._

"_What's your name?" asked Layla._

"_Sora..." she said shyly._

"_Well when you are well I would like you to be my maid servant. I will pay you by giving you clothes, food, and a place to stay." She proposed._

"_I would love that!" Sora said exuberantly._

"_Good." smiled Layla giving her another spoonful of soup._

"_It would be an honor to work for you Miss. Layla!I pledge full allegiance to your name!" she announced._

"_That's good because you start in a week." Layla informed her._

_"I hope we become great friends..." Sora said sheepishly._

_"Me too." Layla smiled._

**:::The Present:::**

Sora walked towards the dining hall for the servants and was about to pour herself some soup when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Sora come eat with all the royal guests!" Layla beaconed her.

"Yes your grace." She bowed as she followed behind Layla.

She wondered why she had shown up so suddenly.

Sora entered the extravagant dining hall to see hundreds of guests sitting down with plates piled high with the most delicious looking delicacys. She made herself a small plate after Layla to show her humility towards the other guests. She didn't feel like she deserved to eat as much as they did.

Layla sighed as she seated herself beside Yuri, and Sora took a seat beside her. She traced her eyes around the room for Leon but didn't see any sign of him. She was glad of that as her anxiety lifted.

She ate in silence as Yuri and Layla chatted away until Layla asked her the million dollar question.

"What did you do last night?" she asked Sora.

She felt her heart beat in oblivion. Did she know her secret!? "Nothing much...I went to bed rather early. I wasn't feeling well." She storied as she felt a lump start to form in her stomach.

"Well the ball was amazing!" Layla sighed dreamily as she began telling her about every little detail. She had to be on her best guard and act like she was excited even though she knew about everything Layla was talking about. She was there. She felt herself being dragged out of her little daydream when Leon walked in the dining room and seated himself in front of Yuri.

"Hey it's about time you joined us!" Yuri grinned.

Sora felt herself sinking down in her chair hoping he didn't notice her.

"I suppose." Leon sighed in a daze as he nibbled on a piece of fruit.

"What's the matter?" asked Yuri.

"Nothing." Leon answered dryly.

"It's that girl who ditched you last night isn't it?" asked Yuri taking it a bit further.

"Think what you want." Leon said rather annoyed with Yuri's prying as he continued eating.

"Miss Layla may I be excused?" She asked as she felt a sick feeling starting to form in her stomach.

"Sure, I'll have some ale delivered to your room later to help with your stomach." Layla told her.

"Thank you!" Sora said as she scurried off hiding her face from Leon.

"What's with her?" asked Yuri.

"She's not feeling well." Layla replied as she sipped her wine.

"She's rather strange and doesn't talk much at all." Yuri pointed out.

"She's simply Sora that's it." Layla said.

Leon ate in silence for the rest of the meal, "I'm off." he muttered to Yuri and Layla as he walked back towards her quarters with a million thoughts of _her _still racing through his head.

"What's with him?" Layla asked coldly at his impudent behavior.

"Nothing, he's just being Leon." Yuri sighed.

Sora stayed in her room the rest of the day in fear that she would be found out.

At approximately 3:00 p.m. Layla came back.

"Sora, Yuri and I and some others are going out to see an opera tonight and afterwards we're having another celebration, so I will be back very late." Layla informed her as she placed in a diamond earing.

"Okay." She replied back as Layla continued to get ready.

"What do you mean you're not going!?" shot Yuri angrily at Leon when he told him he was not attending the celebration.

"I told you I'm not going. That's the only answer I'm giving you." Leon said coldly as he took a sip of his wine.

"See if I ever invite you to anything ever again!" Yuri screamed at him as he slammed the door.

"Wouldn't be the first time." mumbled Leon turning another page in his book.

"Ana I really don't think I can go!" coughed Rosetta.

"Are you sure you really want to miss this? I mean you aren't running a fever or anything." Ana pointed out.

"I know, but I'm too weak to enjoy anything, but you go on and have fun!" Rosetta told her cousin dramatically.

"All right. I'll come back a little early to make sure you're okay. Make sure you don't leave these quarters." Ana commanded.

"I won't I promise!" she lied.

Everyone made their way to the opera which left an empty desolate palace for the most part except for a few guards, servants, and the three that didn't go. Sora rolled over to notice that the time read 7:00 p.m.. She decided that it would be safe to perhaps get out and stretch her legs a bit. She might check and see if there were any leftovers from dinner too. Leon on the other hand had the same idea that she did and was walking down the same hall as she was. Unexpectedly without having time to think they slammed right into each other which made Leon topple over onto the floor with Sora falling after him.

"I am so sorry!" Sora apologized as she got off of Leon as quickly as possible.

Leon rubbed his forehead, "You should-" but before he could finish his sentence he noticed who she was...

"Are you okay?" she asked him again.

"You're her..." he breathed softly as he stood up to face her.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring too. I'm sorry." She said turning away sadly until Leon firmly grasped her wrist with his hand.

"I'm not letting you leave me alone this time." he informed her as he forcefully pulled her small frame close to him.

"Please just-" but before she could say another word, he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh...You talk to much...Just stay here with me..." he replied as he picked her up with ease cradling her like a doll in his arms.

For some reason Sora couldn't will any muscle in her body to move. She felt so powerless, but the thing was she didn't want to move. She was perfectly content in his arms.

Leon carried her to his room and locked the door behind him.

Sora felt her heart begin to beat with ecstasy.

"_What was he possibly going to do to her!?" she wondered._

He placed her on his bed and climbed over her.

"Sora why were you at the ball last night?" he breathed in her ear.

"I just wanted to see what it was like! I just wanted to be a part of it..." she said uneasily.

"Why did you run away from me?" he asked another pounding question.

"I was afraid of getting caught!" she spat out.

"Enough of that..." he said gently stroking her face as he kissed her deeply. She let herself wrap her arms carelessly around his neck as he deepened each kiss and began to undo her clothes.

"Leon I-" she protested.

"What?" he asked.

"I just think that since I barely know you that I-" but he cut her off.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" he smiled.

"Yes..." she blushed.

"Fine I won't take your virginity from you." he reassured her flopping down beside her on the bed.

"Can I hold you then?" he asked her with sincere eyes.

"Yes that will be fine." she said as he pulled her close and began to rub her back gently.

"Sora...Please don't leave me again." he whispered.

"I won't I promise..." she said as she threw away every single promise she had made to Layla. She deserved to be happy too didn't she? She thought so.

Rosetta hurriedly ran down each hallway hiding behind corridor after corridor until she made it to the place where she was to meet Fool. She brought only one change of clothes and a few personal items along with plenty of money.

Rosetta waited impatiently hoping that Fool hadn't forgotten. He was nearly a half an hour late when he ran up to her almost out of breath.

"I'm sorry princess! I had to take care of something!" he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine, are you okay?" asked Rosetta a bit concerned.

"Yes fine." Fool reassured her.

"Good then lets-" but he cut her off.

"Rosetta are you for certain this is what you want?" asked Fool hesitantly.

"Yes it is." she replied.

"Then let's go." he said with a smile as he took both her hands in his.

"Let's go." she said in return smiling from ear to ear.

"As you wish." he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed towards the train station never to return ever again...

Sora noticed Leon had fallen asleep. She had never noticed how tranquil he looked until now. He was very handsome as she traced her eyes over his masculine features. He held her like a little girl would her most precious doll hugged to her chest. This poor man seemed to have so much turmoil in his heart. They have come from two completly different worlds and walks of life, but in reality they were exactly the same at heart...


	6. Fate Steps In

**Chapter Five**

**Fate Steps In**

**Author's Note: **I noticed that I have been spelling "Zhar" wrong this entire time. It should be "Czar"! Ha! Well this is the last and final chapter of _Masked_. I hope you enjoy it! I will be adding an epilogue shortly though! Stay tuned, and thank you all my lovely reviewers for making this story possible!!!

Sora and Leon both lost track of time as they slept peacefully in his bed chambers until they heard a loud scream coming from down the hall.

"What was that!?" asked Sora as she was drug out of her deep slumber.

"I don't know, let's go see." Leon retorted.

The large golden grandfather clock in the east wing read 9:00 p.m., so she knew that time wasn't a huge factor because Layla wouldn't be back for hours, but someone had obviously came back, but who? She wondered many jeering thoughts as these.

Leon held her hand as they walked together down the hallway. She blushed a bit at this. No one had ever wanted to hold her hand before, but she shook this thought from her head when they neared the place where the loud noise had came from.

Leon entered the bedroom and noticed a young woman searching around frantically, "Malady what seems to be the matter?" he said questioning the young womans hostility.

"My cousin is gone! She's runaway! She's only thirteen, and I was supposed to take care of her!" Ana cried.

"Calm down Malady, we will help you find her." Leon offered.

"Oh thank you!" Ana said gratefully.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name is Rosetta, She's the princess Belgium." Ana told him as she held up a recent picture.

"I see..." he answered studying it carefully.

"Where should we look?" asked Sora.

"We should spread out and look all around the palace first!" Ana retorted.

"We shall not stop until she's found! We will inform some others too." Leon replied.

"Thank you!" Ana said thankfully as he and Sora set out to look for the little girl.

He led her back towards his room first, "Why are we going back to your room for?" Sora asked.

"Have you ever been exposed to the Russian climate before? It's cold out there, and we're not leaving without bundling up really good first." he stated as he tossed her a heavy minks coat.

"Wow this is heavy!" Sora said amazement.

"It will keep you warm though." he said as he gingerly helped her put it on.

"Thank you..." Sora flushed.

"You blush quiet a bit did you know that?" he smirked tossing her gloves, scarves and other accessories that would help her weather the bitter Russian cold.

"No I don't!" she stammered becoming quiet heated.

"See you're doing it again!" he laughed.

"Am not!" Sora protested.

"It's all right...I think it's cute how flustered I can make you get." he whispered sweetly into her ear making her blush again.

"Shall we go then?" he inquired offering her his arm.

"We shall." she said smiling as she took hold of his arm as they began their search.

She hadn't been this happy in a long time...

He looked down at her and noticed actually how small she was. She barely came up to his chest. He decided that he adored her miniature petite size though. He found it very becoming.

"Where are we going first?" she impressed pulling him from his daydream.

"Let's go question a few of the servants first, they should know if she's been wandering about." he inquired.

"Okay." Sora replied as they walked toward a pair of maids cleaning and polishing the floor from all the deranged marks the guests had left the night before.

"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a little girl about thirteen wandering about?" asked Leon.

One of the maids looked up at Leon and spoke, "I'm afraid we haven't seen anything your highness, We've seen nothing but this sullied floor for the past three hours."

Leon bowed with gentleman like etiquette as he thanked them and apologized for the disturbance as they continued their search.

Sora was amazed at the mannerisms Leon had shown to those lower class servants. She had never seen anyone of any royal stature do a thing as Leon just did. He was very humble.

Their search finally paid off when they discovered a pair of court jesters arguing which ceased when they noticed the lanky imperial king towering over them.

The first court jester bowed reverently when he noticed Leon, "What can we do for you your highness?" he spoke.

"Have you seen a girl who is about the age of thirteen wandering around these parts?" Leon asked them.

"No, but the boss who runs this show is missing! He's the one in charge over our entire fleet. He's just up and vanished! We haven't seen sight of him since just a few hours ago!" the second one spoke.

"What's his name?" Leon queried.

"He's known as the Fool. That's just what we all call him. No one really knows his true identity." the first one explained.

"I see..." Leon retorted.

"Anything else we can do for you your highness?" the first one offered.

"No that will be all." Leon announced as he and Sora walked on.

"Where do you think she is?" Sora queried.

"I don't know." Leon said with uncertainty.

"Then what should we do?" she presumed.

"We shall go somewhere far far away..." he replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked questioning his motives.

"Rosetta has obviously run away because she doesn't want to be here anymore with rules and regulations." Leon responded.

"How can you be unhappy if you're a princess though?" she sighed.

"Royalty has nothing to do with finding happiness." he said with pursed lips.

"Then what is true happiness then?" she muttered.

"Finding that one person who makes completly and utterly whole and spending the rest of your life with them." he breathed.

"And what does that have to do with us?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Sora I'm asking you to come away with me...I want you to go back to France with me and live forever." he proposed, eyes full of sincerity.

Sora looked at him a bit blown away by his statement, "You mean become your royal hand?" she asked.

He laughed, "No Sora I don't want you to be my "royal hand"...I want you to be my wife." he said earnestly kissing her steamily as he pulled her closer.

"Mmmm..." she moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply.

"Leon do you realize just exactly where I come from?" Sora asked him after breaking off the kiss.

"I don't care." he announced as he looked at her affectionately.

"I'm just a peasant though...a poor fisherman's daughter who died when she was very young who was left alone to die until a needy princess found her unconscious in the road because she had been looted. I'm that girl Leon. I am not worthy of your affections nor am I worthy of your hand in marriage." she said as she looked down shamefully until he turned her chin up so she met his eyes.

"And you think any of that_ really _matters to me?" he responded.

"I don't know." she sighed.

"That night I saw you at the banquet I wanted to make you mine Sora...You're a queen in my eyes...the queen of my heart." he whispered into her ear as he kissed her again.

"I'm property Leon...I would love to be with you, but Miss. Lay-" but he cut her off.

"Do you really do everything Miss. Layla tells you?" he shot angrily.

"Yes..." she said submissively looking down.

"I'm willing to pay anything it takes just to make you mine." he said solemnly holding her tight.

"But why?" she asked hazily.

"Because to me you're worth it." he said sensetivly.

"Sorry she isn't for sale!" shot Layla angrily as she walked into the room with Yuri noticing Leon and Sora embraced.

"Leon you can't carry off someone's servants! They are property, and you don't own them!" Yuri announced.

"She is a human being! She is not property!" shot Leon angrily.

"She's my property now hand her over!" Layla said heatedly.

"If she's property, then name your price." Leon shot back.

"She isn't for sale, and I would definitely never sell her to anyone as the likes of you!" shot Layla as she twisted Sora's arm dragging her away.

"Stop it!" shouted Sora wriggling away from Layla.

"Come Sora!" demanded Layla.

"No!" Sora said defensively as she walked back towards Leon.

"You made a promise to me!" Layla bellowed.

"Well it's over Layla!" Sora cried hot tears streaming down her face.

"Well if that's how you feel, then you can die in this wretched cold for all I care! Go with that inexplicable imbecile! I never want to see your face again because if I do it will be placed on a stake out in the front of the entire town to see!" Layla threatened storming off.

"Leon I think it's best if you leave." Yuri retorted.

"I was hoping you would never ask!" shot Leon impudently as he took Sora's hand and walked away. It felt good to get that grievance off her chest. She was finally free, free to do as she pleased, free to marry Leon and be happy. That's all she'd ever wanted was to be happy.

"I'm glad you stood up to her." Leon told Sora later as he packed his things.

"Me too, but I kind of feel like a traitor." she sighed.

"Don't let her get to you...You were meant to be more than a servant Sora...I know you were when I first saw you..." he breathed as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you..." she said sighing happily as she melted into his embrace. He kissed her forehead affectionately and lifted her chin to gently meet his eyes.

"Let's say we get out of here and head home?" he proposed.

"That would be lovely." she acceded as the sound of home sounded even better now than ever before. She was really going home...a place she'd never really known before, only heard of in her memories and the stories her mother had told her.

"Layla are you going to be okay?" Yuri asked as he looked at her sympathetically.

"I suppose...I should have known I couldn't hold onto her forever...She was as wild and as reckless as the wind." Layla sighed.

"You have a bright future ahead of you though Layla." Yuri said softly.

"I guess I better get used to this weather then huh?" she grinned kissing him mercilessly.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuri a bit surprised.

"My third and final request is to be your queen Yuri. Can you do that for me?" Layla pleaded.

"I thought that you hated me and found me impulsive though?" Yuri frowned.

"That was three years ago. Things have changed." she smirked as she pulled him closer.

"Well Layla will you marry me then, be my queen forever?" proposed Yuri.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she said kissing him again as a smirk formed around his lips. His ball had paid off after all. He got to keep Princess Layla.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: **I'd like to apologize because I didn't get this up sooner. I hope you all enjoy it though! This is the final act _of _Masked. I just want to let everyone know that I had a lot of fun writing this piece. It was very enjoyable and gave me something fun to do after a long day at college. I hope to create more works like this in the future. Thank you all, and happy writing!Anjyu

_**Five Years Later**_

Sora stood in her flower gardens admiring her spectrum of floral arrangements. She sighed happily as she breathed in their heavenly fragrances.

"What are you doing?" a voice intruded unexpectedly from behind. Suddenly two strong arms hugged her from behind peering over her shoulder.

Sora spun around to meet two pairs of loving amethyst hues, "I'm just admiring the flowers." she smiled. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and kissed it profusely.

"Leon!" Sora winced with pleasure.

"Sorry, but I have to admit you smell much better than any of these flowers." he grinned as he took her in his arms with ease.

She giggled, "It must be the ointment I use then!" wrapping her arms around his neck fiercely.

Suddenly Leon stopped as his eyes became hazy, and he looked away from her.

"Leon are you okay?" asked Sora full of concern.

"I'm fine, but did you know it's been five years ago today since I brought you here?" he retorted.

"No I'm so happy with you here that I'd like to think I lost track of time the day we left Russia..." she shuddered in remembrance.

"Sorry for bringing it up." he apologized.

"No it's fine...I do wonder what happened to everyone though? I sometimes wonder about _her._" Sora replied as Layla's name echoed in her mind.

Leon stroked her hair affectionately from her eyes, " She married Yuri I believe. I have heard they just recently had their third wedding anniversary." he told her.

"Wow I wish I could have seen that." Sora said softly.

Leon pulled her closer to his hard chest, "You can't go back Sora...That part is over for all of us. It was never meant for you to be her servant forever. You had bigger and better things out there for you." he replied nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"You're right." she smiled as he made her feel more confident about the situation.

"You know what else I heard?" Leon returned.

"What?" asked Sora with questioning brown eyes.

"The princess Rosetta was just recently found living in Ireland with her husband and three daughters. It turns out that court jester that just vanished from Yuri's palace was the man she ran away with." he explained.

"Wow is their being a lawsuit filed then?" she asked.

"They can't do anything now since she's eighteen. She's a legal adult and has told them she wasn't going back, so they had to respect her wishes." he replied.

"I see..." she said.

She jumped from his arms and tagged his arm playfully, "Tag you're it!" she giggled as she dashed away madly.

Leon bounded after her, "What do I get if I catch you!?" he said playfully.

"You can decided that when you catch me!" she smirked as she ran even faster. This continued as they ran playfully around the castle hoping one would give in, but it ended when Leon tripped and landed right on top of Sora which resulted in him mercilessly kissing her everywhere.


	8. Contribute to my Reviewers

**Contribute to My Reviewers**

**Author's Note:** This is sort of like my thank you page to all the people who read and reviewed my fics. No ones in any particular order, but I just wanted to sort of thank those who _read _Masked. Here it is!-Anjyu

**Sarah8:** You have been reading my Kaleido Star fiction since the beginning. You are usually always one or if not the first to review my fics too. I'm glad you've enjoyed them so much. You should write one of your own because I have noticed you haven't written any Kaleido Star fiction yet!:)

**Micathloren:** You're one of my newest reviewers. I'm glad you've started reading my fiction! You're a real inspiration, and I like your enthusiasm that you show toward my writing. It really makes me feel like people like my writing and that I should write more. You're a real inspiration! Thank you so much!:)

**Hajnalmadar:** Thanks for the tip! I took off the summary page. I had no idea it wasn't allowed really. Thanks for taking the time to read it though! Best wishes to ya!:)

**littlemissvampire21:** I see that you're a new writer to Your stories are very cute!:) I'm glad you read mine and glad you enjoyed it so much!:)

**Mija:** God Bless you too, and thanks so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!:)

**momoiiey:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Yes that's all I'm afraid. This piece was never intended to be long and drawn out even though I'm sure I could have written it that way I decided not to know. I let my creativity take it as far as possible. I felt it was a suitable length for what I wanted. I might go back later and write the same story over but more of Layla/Yuri or a Rosetta/Fool. It's a possibility, or I may put it to rest and do other projects I feel I should divert my time to more.

**okami no kidzukare:** Ha I'm glad you thought it was cute! I enjoy writing fluff! What can I say?:)

**Miss Layla:** I was going to do a Yuri/Layla epilogue, but it didn't fit right. This story was centered Leon/Sora, but in the upcoming future I will be writing a Yuri/Layla fanfic. I'll have you in mind when I write it as well. Thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer! Love ya!:)

**Girl Anachronism :** I realize this. Lala was really just making an excuse to go see Yuri even though she wouldn't admit it. It does get hot on occasion though. Hope you liked the story though!

**Ellyantria:** I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I will keep writing! Thanks!:)


End file.
